Naprawiając przeszłość
by Charlotte pl
Summary: Kanon/AU.Po wojnie Sasuke wraca do wioski. Wraca dla Naruto do którego ma jakieś silne nieokreślone uczucia,niepokojąco bliskie czemuś co zwą miłością. Jednak Młotek go nienawidzi. Dlatego też Sasuke wstępuje do ANBU,a dokładniej drużyny pod dowództwem Naruto,by być bliżej niego. Pewnego dnia na misji znajduje lustro,które przenosi go do nieznanego alternatywnego świata... SASUNARU
1. Rozdział 1

Ach, witajcie ponownie! Nowe opo, to które wybraliście! Gomen za krótki rozdział! Mam nadzieję na Wasze recenzję. Tak krótko dzisiaj, ale nie wiem co mogłabym jeszcze napisać… O! Może to, że mimo tego, że jest to moje nowe opowiadanie, to po zakończeniu „Szkolnych miłostek" moim głównym opo staje się „Krwawe gwiazdy", więc proszę o wyrozumiałość jeśli chodzi o czas dodawania notek.

Charlotte~~

Wróciłem. A właściwie dałem się złapać. Tak, wspaniały Uchiha Sasuke dał się złapać kilku podrzędnym ANBU. Z Saiem na czele co mnie niezwykle irytowało. Teraz gdy wojna się skończyła, a Juubi z Madarą zostali pokonani, Tsunade wprowadziła znaczące zmiany w ANBU. Po pierwsze, Korzeń został oddany pod dowództwo Saia. Jego charakter nie został drastycznie zmieniony, tyle tylko, że zajmowali się tropieniem, śledzeniem i całą szpiegowską pracą. Z kolei zwykłe ANBU wciąż odwalało brudną robotę. Walczyło, chroniło i wspomagało Korzeń. I zostało oddane, no właśnie, Naruto. Z informacji zebranych przez Karin dowiedziałem się, że cała ta jego fucha to tak naprawdę trening przygotowujący i sprawdzający czy nadaje się na Rokudaime. Ale on nic nie wiedział. Jak zwykle. Dobe. Jednak to właśnie ten Dobe był powodem dla którego tak się poniżyłem pozwalając się złapać. Właśnie z jego powodu stałem teraz przed triumfującą Tsunade i gapiącą się na mnie jak na ducha Sakurą.

- Uchiha Sasuke.- powiedziała starucha z uśmieszkiem. Kurwa, niech jeszcze uplecie sobie wieniec z liści laurowych na znak zwycięstwa. Czemu ludzie muszą być tak wkurwiający? Czasami naprawdę zastanawiam się po jaki chuj pomagałem pokonać Madarę? Przynajmniej pomógłby mi zniszczyć świat. I zostawić jednego Dobe.- Witamy ponownie w Konoha. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

- Tak, minął jakiś rok.- odpowiedziałem zimno.

- Sasuke…- wysapała zaszokowana Sakura. Teraz będzie ryczeć? Dalej jest tak samo irytująca.- TY IDIOTO!- czy ona mnie właśnie uderzyła w głowę?! Dobra, może trochę się zmieniła. Już chciałem jej oddać, ale na dłoniach wciąż miałem kajdanki czakry.

- Uwolnijcie mnie.- syknąłem nisko.

- Żebyś zniszczył Konohę? Albo co gorsza moje biuro?- zadrwiła Tsunade.

- Czego chcesz?- warknąłem.

- Odpowiedzi. Ale najpierw… Sai, dziękuje. Możesz wrócić do Podziemnia. Chociaż radziłabym ci zająć się sprawą przemytników. Drużyna sobie nie radzi.

- Przemytnicy?- uniosłem kpiąco brew.- Czyżby Naruto nie wypełnił serc wszystkich miłością i pokojem?

- Widać po tobie, że najwyraźniej nie.- odpowiedziała, a ja zaśmiałem się w duchu. Jakby wiedziała jak bardzo się myliła!- Jesteśmy sami. Odpowiesz mi teraz na kilka pytań.- spojrzałem na Sakurę i uniosłem pytająco brew. Sami? Czy ona ze mnie kpi?- Ona zostaje.- powiedziała władczo.

- Niech będzie.- odpowiedziałem. Zgodzę się na wszystko, byle tylko spotkać się jak najszybciej z blondynem.

- Dlaczego?- zmrużyła oczy.

-Hn.

- Odpowiedz.

- Bo chcę jak najszybciej stąd wyjść. I pójść do mojej dzielnicy.

- Niestety nie będzie to możliwe.- uniosłem brew w niemym pytaniu.- Cała dzielnica została zniszczona podczas ataku Paina. Nie było tu ciebie i nic nie mogłeś zrobić. Naruto chciał ją odbudować, ale dostał wyraźne rozkazy by tego nie robić.- jakieś dziwne ciepło zalało mój brzuch. Może jestem chory? Nieważne, zajmę się tym później. Teraz byłem wściekły.

- Dlaczego nie pozwoliłaś mu?

- Poza faktem, że to TY masz być przepytywany, a nie odwrotnie, mogę ci odpowiedzieć, bo powód jest prosty: nie było cię. Wszystko się sprowadza do twojej nieobecności, Uchiha. Nie przyzwoliłam, bo mieliśmy ważniejsze problemy na głowie, poza tym nie było wiadomo czy kiedykolwiek wrócisz. Przecież to już było po dokonaniu zemsty.

- Nawet podczas śpiączki Czcigodnej, nic nie mógł zrobić. Właśnie wtedy dorwał się do władzy Danzo. Po walce z nim i wysłuchaniu historii o masakrze twojego klanu, powinieneś wiedzieć już jaki to człowiek.- kiwnąłem tylko głową na Sakurę. Cholerna wioska.

-Dlaczego pozwoliłeś się złapać?- zapytała bez ogródek Piąta, kładąc podbródek na splecionych dłoniach i patrząc na mnie uważnie. Nawet Sakura wlepiała we mnie gały bardziej niż zwykle.

- Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz. – skłamałem.

- Nie wciskaj mi gówna! Niby jak wytłumaczysz, że zgraja niedoświadczonych ANBU z jedynym silnym Saiem zdołała cię dorwać?!- stara baba. Zaraz ogłuchnę.

- Byłem za wolny.- ciągnąłem.

- Uchiha! Nie zmuszaj mnie bym kazała przyprowadzić Naruto…- westchnęła. W moich oczach pojawiło się przerażenie. Musiało, bo całe to uczucie mnie zalało. A propos, to całkiem dziwne uczucie. Nie wiem, jak ludzie mogą je czuć. Nie wiem jak JA mogłem je kiedykolwiek kiedyś czuć…- Ach… To jest powód…

- Co dokładnie, Godaime?- zapytała zaciekawiona różowa, a ja przeklinałem i kobietę i siebie. Przecież wiedziałem, że jest domyślna i inteligentna. Nie rozumiem jak mogłem być taki nieostrożny. Nieważne. Uchiha nigdy nie wstydzi się i nie żałuje swoich decyzji.

- Nasz kochany Sasuke wrócił dla naszego słodkiego Naru.- uśmiechnęła się sadystycznie.

- Co? Och, Sasuke! Ty naprawdę jesteś TAKIM kretynem!- wydarła się Sakura.

- A ty najwyraźniej za dużo z nim przebywałaś. Stałaś się głośna zupełnie tak jak on.

- A co zazdrościsz?- popatrzyłem na nią z kpiną.

- Nie masz za dużego ego?- zapytałem.

- Akurat nie chodziło mi o mnie.- odparła niezadowolona

- DOŚĆ!- krzyknęła Tsunade.- Myślę, że dalsze pytanie ciebie nie ma żadnego sensu. I tak nie powiesz nam nic nowego, czego niedowidziałabym się od Wywiadu. Nie jeśli powodem był Naruto.- westchnęła ciężko.

- Hokage, czy mogę?

- Co chcesz?- popatrzyła zrezygnowana na swoją uczennicę.

- Może i nie zdobędziemy informacji, ale dlaczego nie zrobimy czegoś dla Sasuke? W końcu wrócił.- zaproponowała. Nie podobał mi się jej ton.

- Co masz na myśli?- odchyliła się na swoim fotelu.

- Czemu nie pozwolimy mu spotkać się z Naruto?

- Tak…- popatrzyła na mnie kątem oka z szaleńczym błyskiem w nim.- SAI! Sprowadź Naruto.


	2. Rozdział 2

Ach, tak, wiem, że powiedziałam, że „Krwawe gwiazdy" będą teraz dla mnie na pierwszym planie, ale nie mogę powstrzymać weny, która każe mi pisać to opko ;3 Ach, nieważne…. Wiem, również, że w epilogu „Szkolnych miłostek" pisałam, że to opo będzie POV Sasuke, ale w tym rozdziale dałam fragment POV Naru. GOMEN!

**Hanayome ** arigato, za taki długi komentarz ;D Cieszę się, że i postacie i mój styl ci odpowiadają. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie… pierwsze opo napisałam w listopadzie 2013 roku. Nawet mam je na dysku i może kiedyś je zredaguję i wrzucę. W każdym razie „ Szkolne miłostki" są moim drugim opowiadaniem ;D

Zapraszam do lektury!

Charlotte~~

Zaraz, gdy Sai pośpiesznie wyszedł z biura Hokage ja zostałem brutalnie pchnięty przez Sakurę na podstawione chwilę wcześniej. Zaraz potem moje nadgarstki zostały przywiązane do krzesła. Warknąłem ale obie kunoichi nie przejęły się tym. Chwilę potem przyszli ANBU. Dziesięciu. A właściwie dziewięciu, bo dziesiąty tworzył wokół mnie barierę. Tym razem nie wytrzymałem.

- Przecież nie ucieknę!- wycedziłem.

- Ta bariera jest akurat dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, chociaż moim zdaniem przydałoby ci się skopać dupę.- odpowiedziała Tsunade i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Jakbym jej potrzebował…- prychnąłem.

Bezpieczeństwa, też coś! Nikt w tej zapchlonej wiosce nie może się ze mną równać. Uch… no dobrze, może Naruto, ale on mi nic nie zrobi. W końcu gonił za mną desperacko przez cztery lata. W każdym razie tylko siedzieć i czekać.

- Coś się stało?- zapytałem zdziwiony. Nie codziennie Sai, przywódca Korzenia, wpada do mnie rano w pełnym stroju ANBU.

- Tsunade-sama cię wzywa.

- O co chodzi?

- Nie wiem.- powiedział i odwrócił wzrok. Zmrużyłem oczy.

- Ty coś ukrywasz.- stwierdziłem.- I chcę wiedzieć co.

- Coś co na pewno cię porządnie wkurwi i wolę wtedy nie być w twoim zasięgu.- odpowiedział i lekko się cofnął. Jasne, jakby mnie coś denerwowało. Jestem spokojny jak aniołek, jakim widzi mnie cała wioska.

- A tam mój zasięg nie przeszkadza?- spytałem.

- Nie. Tam jest Piąta i twoi ludzie. Jeśli sama ich obecność cię nie powstrzyma, na pewno zrobi to Hokage. Wracam teraz do Podziemia, a ty idź tam.- powiedział i stanął na parapecie, by opuścić moje mieszkanie.

- Sai!- powstrzymałem go.- To coś dużego?

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz.- westchnął.

- Dzięki.- odpowiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się promiennie. No nic! Trzeba się ubrać i zjeść ramen!

Kurwa, czy on musi tak długo tu leźć?! Czekamy na niego pierdzielone pół godziny! Nawet ta stara baba zaczyna się denerwować, bo chodzi w tą i powrotem za biurkiem. Spojrzałem na Sakurę. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a ja przewróciłem oczami. W tej samej chwili drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wpadł ANBU. Co ja pieprze… ten ANBU wyważył drzwi kopnięciem. Chwilę trwało, bym zobaczył wystające złote włosy spod maski lisa.

- OBAAAAAAAACHAN! CO SIĘ STAŁO?! SAI MÓWIŁ, ŻE CHCIAŁAŚ MNIE WIDZIEĆ!- wydarł się, stając przed Tsunade. Tej tylko żyłka pulsowała na skroni. W jednej chwili Naruto znalazł się na przeciwległej ścianie dzięki uderzeniu Hokage.- ITAI!

- GAKI!- krzyknęła.- CHCIAŁAM! ALE PÓŁGODZINY TEMU! OCZEKUJĘ, ŻE JAK DOSTAJESZ ROZKAZ OD HOKAGE, TO STAWISZ SIĘ OD RAZU!

- ALE MUSIAŁEM ZJEŚĆ RAMEN!- oburzył się blondyn.

- I JESZCZE DRZWI! TO JUŻ CZWARTE W TYM TYGODNIU! WYOBRAŻASZ SOBIE JAK MIEJSCOWY CIEŚLA DZIĘKOWAŁ MI NA KOLANACH, KIEDY WYSŁAŁAM CIĘ NA MIESIĘCZNĄ MISJĘ?!

- JA PRZECIEŻ TEŻ DZIĘKOWAŁEM! BYŁA ŚWIETNA!- odkrzyknął uradowany.

- MIAŁEŚ TAM ŚCIGAĆZABÓJCE, A NIE OPYCHAĆ SIĘ NA FESTIWALU!

- OJ, OBAACHAN! ROBIŁEM OBIE CZYNNOŚCI NARAZ!

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ INACZEJ TWOJĄ NASTĘPNĄ MISJĄ BĘDZIE SZOROWANIE ŁAZIENEK W SZPITALU!

Nagle zapadła cisza. Patrzyłem na tą wymianę zdań ze zdziwieniem. Oczywiście go nie pokazałem. Zaskoczyło mnie, że ta dwójka jest tak swobodna ze sobą. Wiem, że zawsze Hokage miała pewne opiekuńcze uczucia do blondynka, ale nie sądziłem że aż tak się zbliżyli. Ech, nieważne. Niech już Dobe łaskawie zechcę mnie zauważyć, wskoczy mi w ramiona, ja mu wybaczę za jego natręctwo i rozejdziemy się do domów jako najlepsi przyjaciele. Ponownie. Po chwili westchnęła i znów zwróciła się do blondyna.

- Mimo, że się spóźniłeś, moja informacja dla ciebie nie przepadła. Co więcej, siedzi za tobą…- powiedziała, siadając za biurkiem, w swoim fotelu. Naruto odwrócił się w moim kierunku i niespodziewanie jego oczy zapłonęły wściekłością.

- SASUKEEE!- wrzasnął i zanim zdążyłem chociaż mrugnąć rzucił się w moim kierunku.

Bariera go powstrzymała. Ledwo. Już wiedziałem co Tsunade miała na myśli. Spojrzałem na nią i jej minę, która wprost krzyczała: „A nie mówiłam?" i na Sakurę, której oczy były wypełnione smutkiem. Takim jak cztery lata temu, gdy próbowała mnie powstrzymać od opuszczenia wioski. Spojrzałem na próbującego pokonać barierę Naruto.

- AOBA! ZDEJMIJ TĄ BARIERĘ, ALBO KURAMA I JA CI POMOŻEMY!- krzyczał.- MUSZĘ DORWAĆ SASUKE-TEME!

- NARUTO! USPOKÓJ SIĘ!- wrzasnęła Tsunade i złapała jego ramię. Odwrócił się do niej z mordem w tych pięknych, błękitach, które jeszcze chwile temu były skierowane na mnie.

- NIE! DLACZEGO ON TU JEST?! PO CO WRÓCIŁ?!- darł się, a mnie zalał jakiś niewyjaśniony ból.

Nagle Sakura do niego podbiegła i go przytuliła. Pociągnęła go w róg i zaczęła mu szeptać coś do ucha, co go stopniowo uspokajało. W końcu przytuliła go i wtuliła swój różowy łeb w jego opaloną szyję i dłoń wplotła w te piękne, złociste kolce. Z wściekłości nieświadomie aktywowałem Sharingana.

- UCHIHA!- oderwałem wzrok od pary i skierowałem na kobietę.- NATYCHMIAST DEZAKTYWUJ SHARINGAN!

Wykonałem, przy okazji ściągając na siebie spojrzenia wszystkich w pokoju. Otrzymałem dziwne spojrzenie Sakury i wściekłe Naruto.

- Naruto, wszystko już dobrze?- zapytała Hokage. Skinął głową.- Świetnie. ANBU mogą opuścić biuro. Niedługo Uzumaki do was dołączy.- w mgnieniu oka zniknęli, pozostawiając naszą czwórkę samą. Wraz z nimi zniknęła bariera.- Musimy porozmawiać o losach Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, usiądźcie.- tak zrobili, a Piąta oparła głowę na splecionych dłoniach i spojrzała na nas wszystkich przenikliwie.

- O co chodzi, Czcigodna?- zapytała Sakura. Ta zaś tylko ciężko westchnęła.

- Zastanawiam się, czy nie zaprosić innych Kage na proces. Chociaż wolałabym to załatwić sama.

- TAK!- krzyknął blondyn.- Najlepiej ściągnij Raikage!

- Więc postanowione.- powiedziała, a ja prawie sapnąłem. Oczywiście, że jestem silniejszy niż Raikage, ale z pełną czakrą, a nie z kajdankami zjadającymi ją.- Ja wybiorę karę, a innych Kage tylko poinformuję, że Uchiha Sasuke został schwytany.

- CO?! DLACZEGO?!-oburzył się błękitnooki. Jak zwykle wyrywny.

- Bo ty tak zaproponowałeś.- powiedziała spokojnie.- Nic co zaproponowałeś w stosunku do Uchihy nie zostanie wdrożone znając twój stosunek do niego.

Naruto opadł ciężko na krzesło, z którego wcześniej wstał. Popatrzył na swoją Hokage.

- Więc jaka jest twoja decyzja?- zapytał smętnie.

- Szacunek, Naruto!- trzepnęła go przez ucho Sakura.

- DOŚĆ!

- Co chcesz ze mną zrobić?- w końcu się odezwałem.

- ACH! Więc nie odcięli ci języka, Uchiha? Szkoda.- warknął blondyn.

- Hn.- odpowiedziałem.- Uchiha nie zniża się do rozmowy z osobami twojego pokroju.

- JAKIEGO?! TO TY TUTAJ JESTEŚ NUKENINEM!- krzyknął i wskazał na mnie palcem.

- SKOŃCZYCIE WRESZCIE?!- wkurzyła się Tsunade i walnęła pięścią w biurko.- Sakura, uspokój Uchihe!

Gdy tylko to powiedziała, w mgnieniu oka różowa znalazła się przy mnie i walnęła mnie w głowę. Aktywowałem Sharingan. Chciałem, by cierpiała powolne tortury w moim Tsukiyomi.

- Nie radzę, Sasuke.- powiedziała spokojnie uczennica Tsunade.- Tylko zwiększysz sobie karę. A jak będziesz grzeczny, to może Tsunade-sama cię nagrodzi.

- Co masz na myśli?- odezwała się wspomniana kobieta ostrym głosem.

Dziewczyna podeszła do niej i szeptała jej coś na ucho pod ciekawskim spojrzeniem blondyna i zdenerwowanym moim. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jakoś po jej ostatnim pomyśle mam uraz do wszystkiego co wymyśli. I po cholerę dałem się złapać? Mogłem teraz siedzieć w gorących źródłach w jakimś podrzędnym hotelu. A, no tak, już wiem… Z powodu Naruto. Naruto, który zdaje się mnie nienawidzić.

- To świetny pomysł!- powiedziała nagle blondynka.

- Co wymyśliła Sakurcia?- zapytał podekscytowany blond włosy ninja.

- Karę dla Sasuke.- powiedziała z kpiącym uśmieszkiem starsza kunoichi.

- Jaka?- zapytał Usuratonkachi.

- Od dzisiaj Uchiha Sasuke będzie należeć do ANBU.

- Hn.

- COOO?!- krzyknął blondyn.

- I będzie należał do drużyny pod dowództwem Naruto.

- ŻARTUJESZ SOBIE?! CHESZ ŻEBYŚMY SIĘ POZABIJALI?!

- Myślałem, że Dobe jest kapitanem całego ANBU, a nie drużyny.- powiedziałem, ignorując go.

- SKĄD MASZ O MNIE TAKIE INFORMACJE TEME?!- krzyknął pokazując na mnie palcem. Jest tak samo głośny jak zapamiętałem. Tylko wywróciłem oczami.

- Owszem, ale ma też swoją drużynę.- odpowiedziała, również ignorując nastolatka.- Naruto!

- Co, babciu?- uśmiechnął się.

- Od teraz jesteś [przewodnikiem Sasuke. Zaprowadzisz go do kwater, ale także oprowadzisz po wiosce i siedzibie ANBU. Pokażesz swój gabinet i wydasz płaszcz i maskę. Jesteście zwolnieni.

Zaraz potem Sakura mnie uwolniła, więc wstałem i popatrzyłem na Dobe, który nawiasem mówiąc ciągle nosił swoją maskę.

- Nie gap się i rusz tyłek. Najpierw pójdziemy do siedziby.- warknąwszy to, odszedł, a ja podążyłem za nim.


	3. Rozdział 3

Ach, wybaczcie zwłokę, ale cały lipiec, aż do dzisiaj, byłam w Grecji i nie mogłam pisać. Brak wi-fi ;c W każdym razie mam dla Was nowy rozdział historii. Długi. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. W następnym rozdziale chciałabym już wprowadzić trochę akcji, więc nie martwcie się o jej brak ;D Zanim jednak go napiszę chciałabym poznać wasze zdanie na pewien temat. Jest mi to potrzebne do dalszej części, a nie mogę się zdecydować. Jaką parę wolicie? Itanaru czy Kuranaru? A jeśli Kuranaru to jako bracia czy przyjaciele w związku. Z góry dzięki za odpowiedzi!

**Hanayome **Dzięki za komplement ;D Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę! Miałam odstępy porobione w Wordzie, ale najwyraźniej edytor je skasował. Zaraz to naprawię. Chodziło mi o to, że cieśla już nie nadąża z robieniem nowych drzwi dla Hokage ;D A gdzie go wcielić, jeśli nie do ANBU? Haha. Ale masz rację, to było mi potrzebne do historii.

**Itami Namida **Cóż, tak. Starałam się jak najlepiej uchwycić wszystkie charaktery, a szczególnie Naruto. Czyli głośny nierozsądek ;D Tak bym to ujęła… Cóż, ostatni Uchiha pozostanie ostatnim Uchihą nawet jeśli byłby to sam Madara. Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba ;D

**nika0645 **Co do formy, to szczerze mówiąc zależy to od Was. Mogę pisać tak jak w „Szkolnych miłostkach". Po prostu bałam się, że było to dość nudne, dlatego zabrałam się za POV Sasuke. Żeby bardziej skupić się na jego uczuciach i żeby TYM RAZEM on nie był pewny, tego co czuje Naruto. Myślałam nad czymś takim i coraz bardziej uważam, że to fajny pomysł ;D Chociaż nie za bardzo mam gdzie to umieścić. Choć w sumie mam pomysł na moment Narusaku. Taki łagodny i raczej z inicjatywy Sakury. Tak ja pisałam wyżej, niestety edytor musiał usunąć moje odstępy, ale zaraz naprawiam ;D jeszcze nie wiem jak długa będzie ta historia. Myślę, że około 25 rozdziałów?

**Karaka **Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba historia. Czekam na dalsze komentarze!

Jeszcze na koniec chciałam powiedzieć, że dodałam dwie swoje postacie. Nie będą odgrywać dużej roli, przynajmniej tak teraz zakładam. Mam nadzieje, że je także polubicie, chociaż lepiej opisane będą w kolejnym rozdziale. Miłej lektury!

Charlotte~~

Szliśmy uliczkami Konohy. Zapomniałem, że było tutaj tak spokojnie. Naruto maszerował szybkim, zdenerwowanym krokiem. Wierzę, że nie miał ochoty na oprowadzanie mnie, ale naprawdę nie musiał mnie tak ignorować. Zacząłem tęsknić za dawnym, pogodnym i głośnym Naruto. Zatrzymaliśmy się, a ja spojrzałem na ścianę przede mną. Czyżby Dobe walnął się w głowę? Albo w swojej nienawiści nie pamiętał gdzie iść? Gdy tak się zastanawiałem, on się odezwał. Po raz pierwszy w miarę spokojnie.

- Patrz Uchiha, bo nie mam zamiaru powtarzać tego dwa razy. Najlepiej włącz Sharingan.- prychnąłem. Nie zamierzam używać mojego kekkei genkai do czegoś bezużytecznego, co NA PEWNO zrobi Usuratonkachi.- Jak chcesz.

Po złowieszczym błysku w jego oku już wiedziałem, że popełniłem błąd. Naruto tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wykonywać szybkie ruchy dłońmi. Niewątpliwie składał pieczęcie. Zorientowawszy się o co chodzi zaraz, po kryjomu, włączyłem Sharingan. Przecież mam swoją dumę i nie będę się obnażać z ocznym jutsu, gdy przed chwilą odmówiłem jego użycia. W każdym razie i tak nie widziałem początku. Na końcu rytuału złożył pieczęć bardzo podobną do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i ściana się przed nim otworzyła. Odwrócił się do mnie, ale na szczęście zdążyłem już dezaktywować moją technikę. Spojrzał na mnie niechętnie.

- To był klucz do drzwi siedziby ANBU. Wszyscy członkowie mają praktycznie taki sam poza szczegółem. Na końcu wykonałem pieczęć do Cienistej Techniki.- jednak miałem rację.- Przy okazji oddałem pewną ilość czakry. Każdy na końcu używa znaków swojej ulubionej, bądź najczęściej używanej techniki i oddaje trochę energii. Jest to zabezpieczenie, że gdyby ktoś jakimś cudem zdobył klucz do siedziby…- tu popatrzył na mnie zaciekle i bardzo sugestywnie.-… to i tak ściana się nie otworzy, tylko zaalarmuje pozostałych członków ANBU. Jeszcze dzisiaj dodam cię do zabezpieczeń, więc wybierz jakiej techniki chcesz użyć.

Przeszedł przez otwarte drzwi, a ja podążyłem za nim. Moim oczom ukazał się ogromny korytarz oświetlony pochodniami i rozdzielającą się drogą na końcu. Po lewej stronie zdawały się być schody, bo światło coraz mniej było widoczne. Za to prawa odnoga korytarza zdawała się być prosta. Chciałem zacząć rozmowę z Dobe. Może mu przejdzie. Ale czy jest jakiś neutralny temat na który mógłbym… WIEM!

- Hokage całkiem dobrze wymyśliła te zabezpieczenia.- powiedziałem ostrożnie, obserwując jego reakcję. Niestety, odwrócił się do mnie plecami.

- To był mój pomysł i to ja je wdrożyłem.- tego się nie spodziewałem. Idiota! Muszę ratować sytuację.- Zrobię wszystko, by zapewnić moim ludziom bezpieczeństwo.

- Mimo wszystko, to był świe…- chciałem dokończyć, ale w jednej chwili zostałem przyparty do ściany przez blondyna. Złapał mnie za szuję i zbliżył twarz do mojej. Niebo w jego oczach było zachmurzone i szalała w nim burza. Z błyskawicami. I tornadem.

- Nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz Uchiha.- wycedził, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.- Tak jak mówiłem stworzyłem je, by chronić moich podwładnych. Między innymi przed tobą. Ironicznie ty też jesteś teraz moim podopiecznym, więc musiałem zdradzić ci hasło, jednak wiec, że gdybym miał coś do gadania w tej sprawie nie wyszedłbyś z aresztu Ibikiego lub Ino do końca życia. Nie wiem, co było twoim powodem powrotu, jednak mam przeczucia, że i tak nic dobrego z tego nie będzie.- stwierdził wpatrując się we mnie płonącymi oczami.- Powiem ci jedno. Nie prowokuj mnie i nie zbliżaj się do mnie więcej niż to konieczne. Sam ledwo hamuję swój gniew i nienawiść na ciebie, ale Kurama nie poddaje się tak łatwo. Nawet teraz, gdy się zaprzyjaźniliśmy chce wejść w moje ciało i rozerwać cię na strzępy. On też cię nienawidzi Uchiha. Naprawdę radzę ci się nie zbliżać albo pozwolę mu przejąć swoje ciało lub własnoręcznie cie zabiję.

Stałem oniemiały. Pomijając fakt, że była to najdłuższa przemowa, którą mnie zaszczycił od powrotu i mogłem słuchać jego głosu, to ilość jadu w nim mnie zaskoczyła. Czyżby sam nie napełniał jeszcze rok temu innych nadzieją i innymi takimi bzdetami? Przecież to głównie dzięki niemu powstały Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi i dzięki niemu przetrwały wojnę. To nie jest Naruto, jakiego pamiętam. Nagle po schodach było słychać kroki i zaraz pojawił się na nich Sai. Ach, więc tam musiała być siedziba Korzenia.

- Sai!- wykrzyknął radośnie Dobe i podbiegł do niego. Mogłem zobaczyć na twarzy blondyna wyszczerz, a na twarzy bruneta lekki uśmiech. Szczery.- Jestem tak podekscytowany! Nie mogę się doczekać jutra.

- Tak, to będzie pierwsza tak długa i skomplikowana misja razem od dłuższego czasu.- odpowiedział.

- TAK!- wykrzyknął Młot.- Nie mogę się doczekać.

- Już to mówiłeś.- powiedział Sai z kpiną, ale z większym uśmiechem.

- Gdzie teraz idziesz? Wiedziałem, że nie masz tyle papierków do wypełnienia co ja, ale nie myślałem, że masz czas na pomniejsze misje.- no tak. Przecież moja podróbeczka trzymała w dłoni maskę i płaszcz.

- Idę szpiegować.

- Naprawdę?! Mogę iść z tobą?- w moich oczach zapłonął Sharingan. Właśnie zostałem olany i to dla kogo!

- Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. Pamiętasz naszą ostatnią misję szpiegowską?- Naruto się roześmiał.- Przez ciebie musieliśmy ich wszystkich zabić, a ja idę na przeszpiegi wśród moich ludzi. Muszę zobaczyć kto potrzebuje więcej treningu.

- Szkoda…

- Tak…- spojrzał na mnie.- Poza tym masz jeszcze zadanie do wypełnienia, prawda?

Naruto jakby sobie o mnie przypomniał, bo w momencie gdy na mnie spojrzał jego spojrzenie stwardniało i wyostrzyło się.

- Masz rację.- zwrócił się do Saia, ale wciąż patrząc na mnie.- Idziemy, Uchiha.- wydał rozkaz, ale jeszcze odwrócił się do Saia i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.- Uważaj na siebie.

Powiedział to z takim uśmiechem, że zalała mnie czerwona fala wściekłości. Kiedyś takie uśmiechy były zarezerwowane tylko dla mnie. W jednej chwili miałem aktywowany Sharingan. Nie panowałem nad sobą. Mogłem się domyślić – to już nie jest Naruto jakiego pamiętam, ale tylko w stosunku do mnie. Dla wszystkich innych jest starym, głośnym i przyjaznym Naruto. Tyle że dojrzalszym i przystojniejszym. Skąd to wiem? Przecież widzę. Przed wykonaniem klucza do siedziby zdjął maskę. Mogłem podziwiać jego miękkie rysy, ale zaznaczoną mocno męską szczękę i ślady złotego zarostu na niej. Policzki, które już nie były pulchne jak u trzynastolatka, którego pamiętam i jeszcze szczuplejsze niż rok temu. Wyraźnie zaznaczone kości policzkowe tylko podkreślały jego lisie wąsy i dziką urodę. I te piękne oczy patrzące na mnie z taką nienawiścią. Ile bym dał, by były tak samo radosne patrząc na mnie co na Saia. Nie miał ochraniacza, przez co jego złote włosy opadały mu na czoło i marszczące się brwi. Są jeszcze dłuższe niż zapamiętałem… Przecież nie jestem ślepy! Nagle moje ciało było skrępowane i poczułem ciężar na plecach, który wykręcał mi dłonie.

- UCHIHA, DO CHOLERY! MÓWIĘ DO CIEBIE!- darł się Dobe z tyłu mnie. Najwidoczniej on był tym ciężarem.- USPOKÓJ SIĘ I DEZAKTYWUJ TECHNIKĘ ALBO RESZTĘ ŻYCIA SPĘDZISZ W MOIM LOCHU PRZYKUTY DO ŚCIANY Z KAMIENIA WYSYSYAJĄCEGO CZAKRĘ!

- Hn.- odpowiedziałem słabo i wyłączyłem technikę.

- Więc dobrze. Masz nie używać kekkei genkai bez mojego wyraźnego polecenia, czy to jasne? Za mną!- gdy przytaknąłem wstał i udał się w stronę prawej odnogi korytarza.

Podążyłem za nim, ale nie widziałem już Saia. Ulotnił się? Tchórz. Szedłem za Dobe i jakieś 100 metrów w głąb odnogi zobaczyłem kolejne drzwi. Tym razem Usuratonkachi użył zwykłego klucza.

- Nie łódź się. Ten klucz również przekazuje czakrę używającego do oddziałów zabezpieczających.- powiedział sucho.- Dostaniesz taki razem z maską i płaszczem.

Drzwi otworzyły się a ja zobaczyłem wielką salę z barem i wieżą stereo. Była zastawiona stolikami, gdzie członkowie ANBU pili piwo i rozmawiali. Przy źródle muzyki tańczyło kilka osób. Na antresoli wysoko przy suficie widziałem kanapy i zmieniające się światło. Najwyraźniej ktoś oglądał telewizję. Widziałem jak Naruto stanął i westchnął.

- Jak zwykle, żadnej kontroli…- wymamrotał do siebie i stanął prosto.- Dobra, koniec biesiady!

-Ooo! Ukochany szefuńcio wrócił! Jak tam Hokage?!- zapytał jakiś ninja przy stoliku najbliżej nas.

- Jak zwykle zrzędliwie i uparcie, Yuu. Chociaż dzisiaj przeszła samą siebie. Dlatego chcę byście mnie wysłuchali na moment zanim wrócicie do zwykłej popijawy. Potraktujcie to jak poranną odprawę.

-Szefie, jest dwunasta…- powiedziała kobieta siedząca obok tego całego Yuu tonem, jakby tłumaczyła coś po raz n-ty małemu dziecku.

-Doskonale wiem, która jest godzina Kotori. Ale z powodów osobistych nie mogłem się stawić o poranku.

- Pff.- prychnęła Kotori.- Po prostu zaspałeś!

- TO GŁÓWNIE TWOJA WINA, WIĘC MNIE NIE OSKARŻAJ! POZA TYM WIDZIAŁEM TWOJĄ KARTĘ PRZED WEJŚCIEM! SAMA PRZYSZŁAŚ DOPIERO PÓŁ GODZINY TEMU!

- Ale wciąż szybciej od ciebie.-uśmiechnęła się.

- Ja w tym czasie siedziałem u babci i dostawałem opieprz.- zmarkotniał i wszyscy nagle się zainteresowali.

- Przez co?- zapytała jakaś dziewczyna z antresoli.

- Przez to że nie chciałem przyjąć nowego rekruta.- powiedział i rozległy się szmery.

- Kto to?- dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.

- Zanim go przedstawię, pamiętacie zasadę 7? „Kimkolwiek byłeś i robiłeś to nie ma znaczenia, bo teraz należysz do naszej rodziny"? Cóż, w jego wypadku nie wiem czy się do niej zastosujecie. Nawet ja mam problemy. W każdym razie jest pod moją ochroną i jeśli dowiem się, że coś mu zrobiliście będziecie mieć do czynienia ze mną. Jeżeli on was wcześniej nie zabije.

- Naruto, gadasz jakby to był co najmniej Uchiha Madara…

- Całkiem blisko Yuu.- powiedział i złapawszy mnie za nadgarstek wyciągnął przed siebie.- Przedstawiam waszego nowego kolegę – Uchiha Sasuke.

Do około nas rozległ się harmider przerywany krzykami wściekłości. Patrzyłem jak pewna kobieta w rogu wybucha płaczem a mężczyzna obok ją pociesza. Spojrzałem na dziewczynę na antresoli. Zamarła. Ten dziwny Yuu wpatrywał się we mnie zimno, a dziewczyna obok niego… Kotori? Chyba tak. W każdym razie ona miała szeroko otwarte usta w szoku. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się grymas. Spojrzałem na Naruto, który zdenerwowany wpatrywał się w to przedstawienie. Najwyraźniej miał dość bo odchrząknął. Tyle wystarczyło by wszyscy zamarli.

- Tak jak mówiłem, jest pod moim protektoratem. Jestem za niego osobiście odpowiedzialny i zapewniam, że jeżeli nie dacie mu powodu - nie zaatakuje. Jeśli tak się stanie, wymierzę mu karę którą osoba zaatakowana lub jej bliscy wybiorą.- bliscy. Kurwa, przecież nie zamierzam nikogo zabijać Młocie! Wróciłem dla ciebie, kretynie!- Moja drużyna poczeka na mnie w moim domu, reszta może się wrócić do poprzednich czynności.

Skończywszy, wyminął mnie i przeszedł przez salę prosto do drzwi po lewej stronie. Wziąłem to za znak, że mam za nim podążyć. Gdy otworzył drzwi i przeszliśmy przez nie, znów byliśmy na korytarzu. Ale tym razem nie był zbudowany z kamienia i oświetlony pochodniami. Był drewniany i oświetlony bardzo drogo wyglądającymi lampami. Po obu stronach korytarza znajdowało się po kilka drzwi.

- To była główna sala, miejsce gdzie wszyscy się spotykają. Oczywiście nie musisz tam przychodzić jeśli nie chcesz, ale obowiązkowo masz stawiać się tam o 6 rano i 10 wieczorem na odprawy. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak cisza nocna, chociaż jestem pewien, że inni shinobi docenią jeśli nie będzie cały czas u ciebie imprez lub panienek na noc.- uśmiechnąłem się sarkastycznie. Jakbym chciał…- za tymi drzwiami znajdują się sale treningowe- wskazał drzwi na prawo. Przeniósł dłoń na drzwi naprzeciwko poprzednich.- Tutaj pokój hobby. Bilard, karaoke i takie różne inne rzeczy. Tam jest kuchnia, a tam stołówka, chociaż i tak wszyscy jedzą albo w kwaterach albo w głównej sali.- powiedział wskazując kolejne i kolejne drzwi.- oprócz tego są tu jeszcze sale przesłuchań i wykonywania wyroków śmierci. Obok nich mają biura ludzie którzy są odpowiedzialni za pracę wykonywaną w tych salach. Chociaż sala wyroków jest i była rzadko wykorzystywana. Przynajmniej za czasów Yondaime i Godaime. Szczerze mówiąc próbuję ją zlikwidować.- westchnął, a ja oniemiałem. Po raz pierwszy mówi do mnie tak łagodnie, chociaż jego ton jest ostry. Nie odzywam się, nie mogę zepsuć jego nastroju.- Dalej jest kolejna sala treningowa ale tym razem dla osób z limitem krwi. Nie ma znaczenia jakim. Na końcu jest biblioteka i moje biuro. Właśnie tam się teraz udamy. Za mną.

Poszedłem za nim. Mijałem te wszystkie pomieszczenia, wiedząc że będę krążył tylko między kuchnią, salami treningowymi i moją kwaterą. Nie zamierzałem się asymilować z tymi ludźmi. Wszedłem do gabinetu. Całkiem miły. Brązowe ściany i, oczywiście, pomarańczowe meble. Wszędzie było pełno półek, szafek i pudełek. Usiadł za biurkiem i wskazał mi miejsce na fotelu przed sobą.

- Nie ma jakiś szczególnych zasad. Jeśli już jakieś to poznasz je w trakcie pracy. Poprzedni dowódcy wdrożyli regułę, że ANBU nie ma prawa mieć rodziny. Zniosłem ją. Rodzina jest dozwolona tak długo, jeśli nikt z jej członków nie będzie znał szczegółów misji i niczego innego. Mogą wiedzieć tylko że pracujesz w ANBU i wyruszasz na misję. Nic poza tym. Oczywiście, wybór miejsca zamieszkania w takim wypadku należy do woli członka ANBU. Może przenieść się do miasta lub do specjalnych apartamentów w pobliżu normalnych kwater. – powiedział i wstał. Podszedł do jednej z szaf. Wyjął z niej białe pudło i znów usiadł za biurkiem. Zaczął wypełniać jakiś formularz. – Już wiesz jakiej techniki będziesz używał?

- Zwykłe Chidori. Jest najmniej wyczerpujące.- powiedziałem nonszalancko. Prawda jest taka, że naprawdę lubiłem tą technikę. Teraz nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Przypominała mi o czasach kiedy Dobe traktował mnie jak przyjaciela.

- Rozumiem…- powiedział i złożył podpis pod dokumentem. Dał mi to samo do zrobienia. Zaraz potem wręczył mi pudełko.- Oddziały już pamiętają twoją czakrę, ale nie zaszkodzi, gdy dla pewności spróbujesz czakrą otworzyć to pudło.- spróbowałem i udało się. Spojrzałem w dół był tam…- płaszcz, maska i klucz. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko masce neko. Uznałem, że ta będzie najlepiej pasować. Klucz do drzwi prowadzących do głównej sali. Możesz nim otworzyć każde inne drzwi dostępne dla twojej rangi. Widzisz numerek na kluczu? To twoja ranga. Masz pierwszą, a jest dziesięć. Z czego dziesiąta, dziewiąta i ósma to głównodowodzący, czyli ja, i moi zastępcy. Dlatego tak naprawdę jest tylko siedem rang. Teraz przejdziemy do kwater.

- Hn.

Widziałem jak wychodzi przez te same drzwi i wchodzi do wskazanej mi wcześniej biblioteki. Chociaż to nie wyglądało jak biblioteka tylko przedsionek. Na każdym kroku były drzwi. Między nimi stały półki zawalone książkami. Jedne drzwi były inne – zielone.

- Po co tyle drzwi?- odezwałem się w końcu i zaraz tego żałowałem bo ten idiotyczny Młot zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy. Chyba nie chciał słyszeć mojego głosu.

- Książki, które tutaj widzisz to nowelki i inne rozrywkowe pozycje. Za drzwiami są techniki. Każde są dla innej rangi. Te najbardziej na lewo są dla pierwszej rangi. Potem idą kolejno, aż do tych najbardziej po prawej stronie. To drzwi dla shinobi rangi siódmej.

- Jak dużo osób ma tą rangę.

- Dziesięciu.

- Hn.- odparłem i wtedy mój wzrok znów padł na drzwi w niecodziennym kolorze.- Gdzie prowadzą te drzwi?

- Och. One prowadzą do kwater. Przejdźmy przez nie.

Przeszliśmy. I nie mogłem uwierzyć temu co widzę. Byliśmy na zewnątrz, a przed nami, w dolinie, wznosiły się dwa wielkie budynki w stylu budownictwa klanu Hyuuga. Zaraz obok były dwa piękne ogrody z mostami, stawami i tradycyjnymi roślinami. Przypominały mi ogrody mojego klanu. I nawet niebo było niebieskie. Zbyt niebieskie.

- Zorientowałeś się, prawda? To bariera. Utrzymuje to wszystko niewidoczne. Mimo że jesteśmy 30 km za wioską, może się zdarzyć jakiś przypadkowy przechodzień. Zwykle jest niewidzialna, chyba że zostanie naruszona przez przejście przez drzwi lub inny sposób dostania się na jej teren. Oryginalnie jest niebieska, więc w bezchmurne dni jak ten, tylko wzmacnia kolor nieba. Budynki są w stylu Hyuuga dzięki uprzejmości Hinaty, która zdołała przekonać ojca by udostępnił plany. Wejdźmy do pierwszego budynku.

Zobaczyłem zwykłe japońskie wnętrze. Drewniana konstrukcja i ścianki shoji. Oczywiście schody. Tylko nie na końcu korytarza, a zaraz przy drzwiach wejściowych. Poszliśmy na samą górę. Wszędzie ścianki shoji były pomalowane indywidualnie do gustu lub charakteru właścicieli, tutaj natomiast były białe.

- Inne piętra są zajęte, więc niestety będziesz tutaj sam. Możesz wybrać pokój jaki chcesz i przerobić go jak pragniesz. Łącznie ze ściankami i drzwiami shoji. Możesz je sam pomalować lub poprosić Kotori lub Saia. Wiem, ze niczego ze sobą nie przyniosłeś gdy wróciłeś, dlatego możesz wszystko co chcesz i potrzebujesz zakupić we wiosce. Urządzisz się później, bo teraz pójdziemy do mnie gdzie poznasz swoją nową drużynę. Wybierz pokój, czekam na zewnątrz.

Po chwili oglądania wybrałem pokój na końcu korytarza. Był największy i najbardziej oddalony. Postawiłem pudło z rzeczami ANBU na środku i wyszedłem. Dobe czekał na mnie przed budynkiem, więc dołączyłem do niego. A właściwie chciałem, bo gdy mnie wyczuł - wyruszył. Szliśmy przez ogrody i zagłębiliśmy się w las. Po jakiejś pół godzinie przed nami ukazała się polanka z dość dużym i ładnym domem na niej. Weszliśmy do środka, ściągnęliśmy buty, ale zanim weszliśmy do środka zatrzymał mnie Naruto.

- To mój dom. Zwykle tutaj przebywam. Mam jeszcze mieszkanie we wiosce i jeśli będziesz czegoś chciał, a mnie tutaj nie będzie zapytaj któregoś z moich przyjaciół o adres.- powiedział twardo.- Pozwól, że coś ci powiem Uchiha. To jest inny świat niż we wiosce. Tutaj możesz być kimkolwiek zechcesz. Tutaj poważni, stateczni ludzie z wioski, „z góry", stają się figlarzami i flirciarzami, po to by „na górze" znów być stateczni i cieszyć się spokojnym życiem.

Powiedziawszy to zniknął za drzwiami shoji, a ja zostałem z wrażeniem, że w tym momencie nie mówił tego do mnie.


	4. Rozdział 4

Ohayoo! Nowy rozdział już jest! Nie mam do do dodania nic więcej od siebie, więc zapraszam do przeczytania odpowiedzi na Wasze komentarze.

**Itami Namida** szczerze mówiąc nie wiem o co Ci chodzi z Madarą, ale mam nadzieję, że niczym Cię nie uraziłam. Z tego co napisałaś wnioskuję, że Madara jest Twoją ulubioną postacią, więc postaram się w żadem sposób jej nie "zeszmacić" ;D W każdym razie kiedy będzie on wspomniany ;D Dzięki za słowa zachęty, bo szczerze mówiąc, ten rozdział był pisany bez mojej jakże ulotnej weny i mam nadzieję, że zasłuży sobie, na równie przychylną ecenzję!

**noka0645** Dzięki, tylko tyle mogę powiedzieć. Sama nie widzę postępu, ale cieszę sie wiedząc, że udoskonalam swój styl ;D Na życzenie daję rozdział z POV Naruto, ale nie wiem czy zaspokoi Twoją ciekawość. Powiem, tylko że w następnym będzie chwila POV Naruto, gdzie wyjaśni swoją decyzję. Dzięki za czytania!

**Karaka** Dzięki za miłą recenzję. Szczerze mówiąc Naruto nie jest taki "narutowski" jak myślisz, a przynajmniej nie w tym rozdziale.

To tyle! Miłego czytania!

Charlotte~~

Kiedy tylko wyszedłem z mojego „przedpokoju-garderoby", osunąłem się po drzwiach shoji. Cholerny Sasuke. Nie wiem dlaczego wrócił i dlaczego babcia przydzieliła go AKURAT do mnie, ale znów przewraca cały mój świat do góry nogami. SZCZEGÓLNIE po tym co powiedział rok temu. Ech… teraz to nie jest ważne… teraz najważniejszą rzeczą jest wprowadzić go w obowiązki i mieć jak najmniejszy wzajemny kontakt. Co zapewne będzie trudne przez fakt, że jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie. Westchnąłem i wstałem z podłogi. Okazało się, że w dobrym momencie, bo Sasuke postanowił otworzyć drzwi i na pewno poleciałbym w tył. Zaprosiłem go gestem do salonu. Wszedłszy za brunetem zobaczyłem Yuu i Yuuki szepczących na kanapie i Kotori rysującą w szkicowniku, opartą plecami o nogi Yuu. Na mój widok poderwała się i rzuciła mi na szyję, a pozostała dwójka powstała i skinęła sztywno głowami. Zwykle nie byli tacy. A szczególnie Yuuki. Ona zachowywała się jak Kotori, gdy wchodziłem do pokoju. Najwyraźniej musiała być to wina Uchihy, i szczerze mówiąc, nie dziwię się. Yuuki i Yuu to bliźnięta z Kumo-gakure. Gdy ja byłem na swoim trzyletnim treningu z Ero-senninem, okazało się, że Orochimaru postanowił trenować z Sasuke właśnie w tej wiosce. Wymordowali wszystkich oprócz kilkorga dzieci, które były w lesie zbierając jagody. Yuuki i Yuu byli właśnie takimi dziećmi. Są od nas rok młodsze, więc w chwili tego wydarzenia miały zaledwie dwanaście lat. Zobaczywszy ciała swoich rodziców, postanowili poszukać sensei, który nauczy ich sztuki ninja. Wkrótce potem okazało się, że mają niewiarygodny talent, szczególnie Yuuki, która opanowała do perfekcji genjutsu. W tej chwili tylko Sasuke ze swoim Sharinganem może ją pokonać. Z kolei Kotori, ach, to była zupełnie inna historia. Nie chce mówić z jakiej wioski pochodzi. Powiedziała tylko, że zaraz po zakończeniu akademii uciekła i przyłączyła do bandytów. Odnalazłem ją rok temu, zaraz po zwycięskiej bitwie, gdy płakała nad ciałem ukochanego. Na początku Shikamaru, który wtedy ze mną był, chciał ja pojmać, jednak ja zaproponowałem jej służbę w nowotworzonym ANBU jako jego pierwszy członek. Przyjrzałem się dziewczynie. Była piękna. Nawet Sakura mogłaby być zazdrosna, gdyby kiedykolwiek widziała jej twarz. Twarz w kształcie serca okolona długimi, prawie czerwonymi włosami. Duże, zielone oczy otoczone wachlarzem rzęs i grube, naturalnie czerwone usta. Aktualnie rozciągnięte w uśmiechu. Spojrzałem na bliźniaki. Byli zupełnymi przeciwieństwami. Wygląd Yuuki pasował do jej imienia. Trójkątna twarz, do której przylegały proste, krótkie śnieżnobiałe włosy. Oczy koloru lodu ładnie komponowały się z czarnymi rzęsami i bladymi, pełnymi ustami. Figurę miała podobną do Kotori czyli… kobiecą. Nie za bardzo się na tym znam. Wolę bardziej twarde i umięśnione ciała. Takie jakie mają Sasuke i Yuu. Ach... Yuu. Jak wspominałem zupełne przeciwieństwo siostry, ale za to jaki przystojny! Długie, czarne włosy najczęściej związane w kitek ukrywały przystojną kwadratową twarz. Miał żółtą barwę oczu z długimi, czarnymi rzęsami i cienkie, ale słodko różowe usta. Tak, Yuu był moim ideałem, ale nie znaczy to zupełnie, że się w nim zakochałem. Po prostu doceniam jego urodę. Ale wracając do konkretów… Delikatnie odstawiłem przylegającą do mnie Kotori na bok i wskazałem dłonią na dywan przed kominkiem. Nawet nowy Sasuke zrozumiał gest, chociaż widziałem oburzenie na jego twarzy. Pff… książę się znalazł! Wszyscy siedzą na ziemi, więc on też może. Posłałem mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale tylko przewrócił na nie oczami. Kuso teme! Najważniejsze, że w końcu usiadł.

- Jak wszyscy widzą, jest z nami Uchiha Sasuke, który na rozkaz Hokage będzie w naszej drużynie.- powiedziałem zmęczonym głosem. Szczerze mówiąc chcę mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.- Yuuki i Sasuke jeszcze się nie widzieli, więc Sasuke to siostra bliźniaczka Yuu. Tak, naprawdę są rodzeństwem.- uprzedziłem pytanie, które zawsze pada, gdy ich przedstawiam.- Są młodsi od nas o rok, za to Kotori jest w naszym wieku. Specjalnością Yuuki jest genjutsu i zdobywanie informacji, Yuu świetnie walczy kataną i innymi broniami oraz jest doskonały do szpiegowania, chociaż rzadko z tego korzysta. Kotori zna wszystkie techniki ze wszystkich stylów żywiołów i wie jaka technika redukuje jaką. Sama potrafi władać trzema i zna technikę podobną do Saia. To tyle.

- Szefuńciu, ale potrafilibyśmy się przedstawić sami.- powiedziała z wyrzutem Kotori.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyłem stanowczo.- Zagadałabyś go na śmierć, przez co nie zdążylibyśmy z planem misji, a ta dwójka w ogóle by się nie odezwała!

- To ja bym mogła ich przedstawić! Zrobiłabym to o wiele ciekawiej niż ty!

- Właśnie dlatego to nie doszło do skutku! Jeszcze wypaplałabyś coś co może zagrozić drużynie i pracy zespołowej na misjach!

- Nie wiem co mogłoby…

- Wiesz doskonale, a teraz omówmy zadanie. Misja rangi A. Dostaliśmy wiadomość, że we wiosce blisko wschodniej granicy ukrywają się porywacze córki Pana Feudalnego. Było o tym głośno tydzień temu, pamiętacie?

- Taa…

- Tak, ale Korzeń nie miał się tym przypadkiem zająć?- zapytał Yuu, ignorując Kotori, która w tej chwili pstrykała go w ucho.

- Spieprzyli sprawę.- powiedziałem po prostu.- Musimy to naprawić i to jak najszybciej, bo Pan się niecierpliwi i wywołuje coraz większą presję na Obaachan.

- Kiedy się dowiedziałeś o tej misji?- zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy Kotori.

- Ha ha ha.- zaśmiałem się sztucznie i podrapałem się po karku z zakłopotaniem.- Mogło to być wczoraj rano.

- TO DLACZEGO MÓWISZ O TYM DOPIERO TERAZ, KRETYNIE?! PAN NAM TERRORYZUJE HOKAGE A TY SIĘ BAWISZ WIECZORAMI I ZASYPIASZ NA DRUGI DZIEŃ!

- TA WARIATKA WSKOCZYŁA MI NA PLECY! ZDEJMIJCIE JĄ!- wrzeszczałem, ale bliźniaki tylko pokiwali przecząco głowami.- TO TEŻ TWOJA WINA! TRZEBA BYŁO MNIE TAK NIE MĘCZYĆ WIECZOREM!

- SAM TEGO CHCIAŁEŚ, BAAKA!

- ZACHOWUJESZ SIĘ JAK TSUNDERE! ZŁAŹ!

- NAJPIERW MUSIAŁABYM MIEĆ DO CIEBIE JAKIEŚ UCZUCIA, KTÓRYM MOGŁABYM ZAPRZECZAĆ!

- WCZORAJ TWIERDZIŁAŚ INACZEJ!

- WCZORAJ BYŁO WCZORAJ I DZISIAJ SIĘ JUŻ NIE LICZY!

- A JEDNAK, JEŚLI PRZEZ WCZORAJ SIĘ SPÓŹNIŁAŚ!

- NAJPIERW POPATRZ NA SIEBIE!

- TŁUMACZE CI, ŻE BYŁEM U BABCI ODEBRAĆ UCHIHE!

- TRZEBA BYŁO ZAŁA…

- DOŚĆ!- wrzasnęła Yuuki, ale zaraz dodała swoim normalnym cichym głosem.- Przesadzacie, a nowy… członek drużyny się temu musi przyglądać. Kotori, daj szefowi dojść do słowa. Wściekać się będziesz jak objaśni misję.

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ YUUKI!- wydarła się Kotori, ale zaraz została uderzona przez Yuu i ściągnięta z moich pleców. Jeden fakt o Yuuki: nigdy nie denerwować. Ma dziewczyna, mogłoby się zdawać, nieskończone pokłady cierpliwości, ale ja się wkurzy to zachowuje się podobnie jak Sakura. Odkrząknąłem.

- Dziękuję Yuu, Yuuki. Więc tak jak mówiłem, zanim mi KTOŚ bezczelnie przerwał mamy misję odbicia Aiko-sama. Została uprowadzona tydzień temu z własnego łóżka i do tej pory jej sprawą zajmował się Korzeń współpracując ze Strażą Dworską. Straż dalej się tym zajmuje, ale w przeciwieństwie do Korzenia nie będziemy z nimi kooperować. Szczerze mówiąc, będą tylko przeszkadzać, więc gdy kogoś z nich spotkacie i uznacie, że zagraża misji macie moją zgodę na pozbawienie go przytomności. Wyruszamy jutro o świcie. Plan jest jak zwykle. Yuu idzie na przeszpiegi, łapie jednego z nich, a Yuuki wyciąga z niego informacje. Jeśli nie zadziała, Sasuke poddaje go torturom swoim Tsukuyomi. Potem wymyślamy jakiś plan i odbijamy córeczkę! Jasne?

- Yosh!- krzyknęli Yuu i Kotori.

- Świetnie. To na tyle. Mam nadzieję, Piekielne Bliźnięta, że nie potraktujecie naszego nowego kolego zbyt ostro.- uśmiechnąłem się drapieżnie.

- Nie.- odpowiedziała Yuuki.

- W ogóle nie mamy planu.- potwierdził Yuu, ale widziałem że wymieniają się spojrzeniami.- No to chodźmy już nasz nowy… kolego.- powiedział i razem z Yuuki zarzucili mu ręce na szyję. Zaraz potem słychać było trzask drzwi wyjściowych.

- To jak?- zapytała Kotori.- To co wczoraj?

- Ieeee. Dzisiaj jestem zmęczony.- powiedziałem i usiadłem na kanapę.

- To co powiesz na film?- zapytała, ale widząc moją minę zrezygnowała. Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas.- Wiem, że nigdy nie chciałeś o tym gadać, ale teraz on powrócił przynosząc wspomnienia. Może teraz zechcesz się wyspowiadać? Obiecuję, że nikomu nic nie powiem.- powiedziała z uśmiechem i wytykając do mnie język. Zaśmiałem się.

- Akurat w to nigdy nie uwierzę.- powiedziałem przekornie.

- Oj, Narciu… Przecież wiesz, że nigdy nie wygadałabym twojej tajemnicy. Każdą, ale nie Tajemnicę Szefuńcia!

- Kotori… - westchnąłem.- Wiesz jaki mam do tego stosunek, więc dlaczego ciągle mnie męczysz?

- Bo wiem, że za którymś razem wkurzę któregoś z was i w końcu poznam prawdę.- uśmiechnęła się słodko.

- Muszę cię rozczarować, ale Kurama i ja jesteśmy w zbyt dobrej komitywie. Nigdy mnie nie zdradzi.- powiedziałem pewnie.

**- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, dzieciaku.**

**- Kurama? Myślałem, że śpisz.**

**- Taa, spałem. Dopóki nie pokazał się Uchiha. Nie wiem czy wiesz ale cholernie mocno na niego reagujesz. To wkurwia.**

**- Trzeba było to zignorować.- wycedziłem.**

**- Ech, po co te nerwy…. Zrobiłem tak, dzieciaku, ale potem obudziły mnie jęki twojej przyjaciółeczki. „Narciu, no poooowiedz…". Wkurwiające. Mówię poważnie, jeśli jej nie uciszysz to naprawdę wyjdę i jej powiem.**

**- Spadaj Kurama. Zajmij się wyczesywaniem ogonów czy czymś. Do zobaczenia kiedyś!- zaśmiałem się i usłyszałem z tyłu mnie warknięcie.**

- …uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- usłyszałem.

- Huh? Co?- zapytałem zdezorientowany.

- To ja się pytam co?! Wołam cię od pięciu minut!

- Gomene, Kurama miał ochotę na pogawędkę. Narzekał na twoje jęki.

- HENTAI!- krzyknęła i uderzyła mnie po głowie, jednocześnie zakrywając się śmiesznie. Przewróciłem oczami.

- Nie takie jęki! I dlaczego bijesz mnie?!

- Jesteś jego naczyniem! Trzymaj go na smyczy czy coś! I zamknij mu jadaczkę!

- Nie ważne. Oglądamy film, czy idziemy spać?

- A dasz nam dzisiaj spać w tym wielkim łóżku, zamiast na futonie?

- Jeśli muszę…- westchnąłem i zaraz poczułem na sobie ciężar Kotori, która wieszała mi się na szyi, dziękując i śmiejąc się głośno.

Udaliśmy się do sypialni zaznać odżywczego snu.

* * *

- Gotowanie? Kpisz ze mnie?- zapytał Sasuke.

- Nie. Każdy z nas jest okropnym kucharzem, a za nim włączymy się do naszych planów musisz przejść przez etap gotowania dla nas.- powiedziałem poważnie.- Potraktuj to jako swego rodzaju… inicjację.

- Jestem Uchiha, a Uchiha nie…

- TYLKO NIE ta GADKA o tym co Uchiha robią a czego nie. W tej chwili jesteś kawaii neko i nie obchodzi mnie czy podoba ci się to czy nie. Na misjach jesteś moim podwładnym i radzę się przystosować jeżeli nie chcesz zostać przez resztę służby na poziomie pierwszym.- powiedziałem stanowczo i zajrzałem w głąb wioski.

Tak, wioski, ponieważ staliśmy przed główną bramą czekając na bliźniaków. Tylko na nich. Czasem zastanawiam się czy w jakiś sposób nie są spokrewnieni z Kakashim. Wreszcie zjawili się na horyzoncie.

- Nareszcie. Chyba mogę tak powiedzieć skoro zbiórka miała być godzinę temu. Już dawno bylibyśmy w drodze.- westchnąłem, a oni wymamrotali ciche „Gomenasai".- Macie wszystko? Kunaie? Shurikeny? Bandaże? Opatrunki, śpiwory, namioty, fałszywe dokumenty? Ja mam twoje Sasuke, więc nie martw się o to. Ach! Najważniejsze! Macie przebrania? I koniecznie inne niż poprzednio!

- Hai!- odpowiedzieli chórem.

- Więc, let's g…

- NAAARUUTOOOO!- usłyszałem i natychmiast się odwróciłem w moją stronę biegła Sakura, ale zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, rzuciła mi się na szyję i namiętnie pocałowała.

- Wróć bezpiecznie.- powiedziała i zniknęła, zostawiając nas oszołomionych. Odchrząknąłem.

- Ruszajmy!


	5. Rozdział 5

Witajcie! Nowy rozdzialik! miłego czytania!

**nika0645 **jak zwykle dziękuję za recenzję!

Charlotte~~

Idziemy. Już cały dzień wliczając wieczór. Dobe postanowił nie zatrzymywać się aż do późnego wieczora, więc myślę że niedługo rozbijemy obóz. W każdym razie droga przebiegła bez problemów. W końcu dowiedziałem się jak ANBU porusza się bezszelestnie. Chodzi o specjalne ustawienie stóp i ciała.

- Zatrzymujemy się. Zanosi się na deszcz.- usłyszałem Naruto.

- Niedaleko powinna być polana na której można się rozbić.- powiedziała Yuuki.

- Więc postanowione! Prowadź!

Ruszyliśmy i okazało się, że polana była dziesięć minut drogi od miejsca w którym rozmawialiśmy. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i oprócz płaskiej powierzchni, drzew i małego stawu na środku nie było niczego innego. Właśnie koło niego postanowiłem rozłożyć namiot. Najwyraźniej inni też upatrzyli sobie to miejsce, bo zaraz na moim ramieniu wylądowała ręka Kotori. Strzepnąłem ją z obrzydzeniem przez co otrzymałem jej zawiedzioną ekspresję. Zaraz obok nas pojawiła się reszta drużyny.

- Yosh! Jesteśmy na miejscu! Rozbijemy obóz, a potem rozpalimy ognisko. Ja i Yuu pójdziemy po drewno, a Sasuke zgodnie z umową nam coś dobrego upichci. Yuuki i Kotori mają wolne. No to do roboty!

- Jasne, jasne szefie, ale jest problemik.

- Znowu „przypadkiem" zapomniałaś namiotu?

- Zamknij się Yuu i zniknij z tym sarkazmem!

- Sama się o to prosisz! Od początku powstania drużyny miałaś namiot może z pięć razy!

- Nie moja wina, że mam kiepską pamięć!

- Myślę, że chodzi ci o coś innego, ale nie będę mówił tego głośno bo mam szacunek do szefa!

- Uspokójcie się. Nic się nie stanie jeśli przenocuje ze mną. Kotori, następnym razem widzę twój namiot!

- Jasne, szefuńciu!- Kotori podeszła do niego i cmoknęła w policzek.

- Zawsze tak gada…- wymamrotał Yuu, a ja zdecydowałem, że jeszcze dzisiaj dowiem się co się tu dzieje. Nie może być tak, że ktoś inny dotyka mojej własności!

Reszta wieczoru wyglądała podobnie. Nawet ugotowałem tą pieprzoną kolację, bo w trakcie zbierania drewna przez męską część drużyny, dziewczyny zaczęły być męczące tak samo jak kiedyś Sakura. Naprawdę, miałem ochotę wypróbować na nich moją nową wariacje Chidori. W końcu Naruto postanowił iść spać i, jak na zawołanie, Kotori także się poderwała i pobiegła za nim. Zostałem tylko ja i rodzeństwo. Wziąłem to za dobrą okazję na dowiedzenie się kilku rzeczy.

- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że Kotori miała swój namiot tylko pięć razy?

- Hahaha! Nie zauważyłeś?- wybuchł śmiechem Yuu.

- Kotori jest w nim zakochana.- wyjaśniła Yuuki.

- I to jak! Wśród ANBU krąży nawet plotka, że mają ze sobą romans!

- Wiemy lepiej, a raczej domyślamy się, że to prawda.

- Tak! Dowodem jest częstotliwość jej spotkań z szefem i ilość jej nocowań u niego!

- Szczerze mówiąc nie wiemy w co wierzyć. Sam Naruto przyznał się do bycia gejem.

- Naruto jest gejem?- zapytałem zszokowany. To ułatwia sprawy, chociaż jego domniemany romans z tą suką bynajmniej nie poprawił mi humoru.

- No tak. Jak było spotkanie grupowe ANBU na którym miały być omawiane sprawy wioski z samą Hokage-sama on się nie pojawił. My, jako jego drużyna zostaliśmy po niego wysłani. Nie znaleźliśmy go w kwaterze, więc poszliśmy do jego mieszkania we wiosce, ale tam też nikogo nie zastaliśmy.

- W końcu zastosowałem swoją super wrażliwą umiejętność wykrywania czakry…

- Chciałeś powiedzieć, że to twoja siostra zastosowała swoją super wrażliwą umiejętność wykrywania czakry!

- Wszystko zepsułaś! Nie moja wina, że jesteś bardziej utalentowana w tych „czakrowych" rzeczach!

- Więc nie zmyślaj.

- Tylko podkolorowałem!- burknął obrażony.- W każdym razie nie było lekko, bo nawet wtedy szef miał stłumioną czakrę, ale w końcu znaleźliśmy go w jakimś domu na obrzeżach wioski. Wyciszyliśmy czakrę, przygotowaliśmy kunie i wpadliśmy do środka przez okno, które było w tym samym pomieszczeniu gdzie, jak się nam wydawało, przetrzymywano go. Naszym oczom zamiast związanego i zakneblowanego szefa ukazał się zgoła inny widok.

- Zgoła!- zachichotała Yuuki.- Istotnie. Zobaczyliśmy Naruto leżącego na jakimś gościu i posuwającego go.

- YUUKI!- zawołał z oburzeniem zarumieniony Yuu.

- Co? Taka prawda.- wzruszyła ramionami.- W każdym razie zaraz po zobaczeniu tego wyszliśmy przed dom zostawiając zawstydzonych kochanków samych. Dosłownie pięć minut po naszym wyjściu dołączył do nas Naruto. To był bardzo zajebisty widok! Taki przystojny! Kyaaaa!

- Tak…- popatrzył zdegustowany na siostrę.- …ale co ważniejsze, przeprosił nas i powiedział, że to jego kochanek i przyznał się do bycia gejem…

- Miał rozczochrane włosy, rozpiętą koszulę, płaszcz w dłoni, było boso, w podwiniętych spodniach do kostek i był lekko zarumieniony!- wyrecytował z zachwytem i podekscytowaniem Yuuki, a mi na wyobrażenie takiego Naruto zrobiło się ciasno w spodniach. Kuso, dzisiaj na pewno nie będę miał spokojnej nocy.

- Chociaż jeśli nas spytasz to wszyscy zgodnie ci powiemy, że uważamy że ten gościu był seks-przyjacielem niż kochankiem.

- Ale nie spytał, więc się zamknij. Zresztą późno się już zrobiło i zaczyna kropić. Chodź, idziemy spać.

- Oczywiście mamo.- zaśmiał się Yuu.

- Nie śmiej się zemnie! Za karę nie dostaniesz buziaka na noc!

Poszli do namiotu zostawiając mnie w konsternacji. Odstawiając na bok informacje na bok, które zrobiły mnie nieracjonalnie wściekłym to co oni? Kazirodztwo czy są aż tak blisko jako rodzeństwo? Nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać. Postanowiłem udać się do namiotu, bo rozpadało się na dobre. Jak podejrzewałem nie miałem zbyt dobrej nocy. Obudziłem się wcześnie rano przed wszystkimi. Tak myślałem dopóki z lasu nie wyłoniła się Yuuki z naręczem drewna. Znowu musiałem gotować i niedługo potem wstał Yuu. Kazali mi iść obudzić pozostałą dwójkę, ale to co zobaczyłem tylko sprawiło, że miałem ochotę spalić namiot jedną z technik Katon. Głowa rudej jędzy leżała na NAGIEJ piersi Naruto, a jego ramię obejmowało jej NAGĄ talię. Tak, ta suka miała na sobie tylko stanik i krótkie spodenki! Za to Dobe spał TYLKO w bokserkach! Kopnąłem go i wydarłem się żeby wstali. W końcu wyruszyliśmy. Koło południa byliśmy na miejscu. Kryjówka bandytów nie była czymś niezwykłym w przeciwieństwie do ich umiejętności. Jak na bandytów, bo nie musze mówić, że w czasie gdy Naruto i Yuuki szukali Aiko-sama to nasza trójka szybko się uwinęła. Niedługo potem wrócili z córką pana feudalnego i mogliśmy wracać do Konohy. Jednak zanim opuściliśmy kryjówkę bandytów, moje oko przykuło lusterko, na którym leżało jedno z ciał. Podniosłem je i schowałem. Droga powrotna nie była uciążliwa z wyjątkiem kaprysów i narzekań „księżniczki". Chyba nawet Dobe miał dość bo postanowił nie zatrzymywać się na noc. Pod bramą wioski rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony. Jak się okazało tylko ja szedłem do kwatery. Bliźniaki miały jakieś sprawy, a Kotori postanowiła iść razem z Naruto i Aiko-sama do Hokage. Gdy w końcu znalazłem się w pokoju, wyjąłem lusterko i przyjrzałem mu się dokładnie. Tak jak mi się z początku wydawało był na nim napis. A raczej technika z dopiskiem: „Jeśli chcesz poznać mój sekret." Wykonałem jutsu i zamiast lusterka pojawiło się wielkie stojące lustro z kolejną inskrypcją u podstawy: „Czołem dotknij czoła." Tak zrobiłem i nagle świat stracił barwy i zawirował.


End file.
